1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a centralizer mechanism for centering wellbore tools and other members insertable in a wellbore or a cylindrical tubular member.
2. Background
Various types of centralizer devices are known for centering wellbore tubular members and downhole tools during operations in a borehole. Certain types of wellbore tools such as borehole televiewing equipment require rather precise centering of the tool within the wellbore and ease of movement of the tool longitudinally within the wellbore in a uniform manner so that accurate readings may be taken along the wellbore axis. In this regard, there has been a need for an improved centralizing mechanism which will substantially center a tool or tubular member with respect to the wellbore axis, will move along the wellbore axis with relative ease and minimum frictional drag and may be easily adapted to fit within cylindrical wellbores or wellbore members of different diameters within a particular range without adversely affecting the operating characteristics of the centralizer. The present invention provides a centralizer mechanism which meets these desiderata as will be appreciated from the description which follows herein.